


Die Reise zu Dir

by Sternenreigen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenreigen/pseuds/Sternenreigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas x Inquisitor....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Reise zu Dir

**Author's Note:**

> Für Kathi...

Augen so tief wie die See, unerreicht wie der Meeresgrund. Mit diesem Blick, der mir sagt, dass ich verloren bin schaust du mich an und stellst mir damit die Fragen aller Fragen. Ja, Vhenan, ich liebe Dich. Meine rauen Hände gleiten über deine Brüste, wie ein Geschenk der Götter sind sie für mich. 

Du wisperst meinen Namen und ich vergesse alle Zeitalter, die ich durchquert habe um dich zu finden. Ich küsse deine vollen Lippen und schmecke die Süße aller Früchte, die ich je kannte. In deinen Haaren findet sich der Duft von Zedernholz wider und es erinnert mich an die Freiheit unseres Volkes die wir besaßen. Deine Haut fühlt sich heiß an und wie im Fieber bittest du mich, mich endlich mit dir zu vereinen. Doch ich möchte jeden Millimeter deines Körpers spüren und für immer in mir tragen. 

Mein Herz hallt in meinen Ohren wider, wie eine Trommel schlägt sie unaufhörlich. Meine Zunge erforscht jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers und in deinem Zentrum angekommen spüre ich, dass meine sonst so klaren Sinne schwinden. Ich schmecke nur noch dich, und wie ein Gebet sagst du meinen Namen wieder und immer wieder. „Solas…“ 

Als ich mich mit dir vereine, entzieht sich meine Seele von meinem Körper und ich verliere mich in dir. Hände. Haut. Zungen. Zeit, die mir nicht mehr bleibt.

Vhenan….

Mein Körper schreit nach Erlösung, und ich merke, dass du nun auch bald sobald sein wirst. Diese bittersüße Qual. Mit einem letzten Stoß, bringen wir uns beide in die weiten Wellen des Gefühls. 

 

Als du in meinen Armen eingeschlafen bist fühle ich das Glück.


End file.
